Blonde Angel
by Anime-Gal311
Summary: High school isnt as bad as it seems...unless you're Roxas, an inspiring, but abused, musican and Axel the popular bad boy of the school. Nothing could get worse than that...right? Wrong. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Axel POV

_Seriously, why can't the day just be over. Better yet, we don't need to come to school at all. _I thought as I sat in my chair, tapping my eraser on my desk. I was ready for the day to be over so I could go over to Demyx's house. _Man could today go by any slower, I swear those clocks move in slow motion. _I thought as I glanced around the classroom for a moment before finally looking back at the white board. _Man...where is Dem when you need him, at least if Dem was here I wouldn't be as bored. _I thought, jumping slightly as the door opened.

I glanced over and smirked slightly, though my heart felt like it had stopped when I laid eyes on him. his golden-blond hair swept off to the side in spikes, I found my self wanting to run my fingers through those spikes, just to see if they were natural or not of course. his lightly tanned skin looked as though it was kissed by the sun, he must do some kind of sport that gets him out in the sun. He was tall, but even from my seat I could tell I was still a lot taller than he. But what got to me was his eyes. His eyes were the bluest of blues, one could get lost staring into them. _Hello Angel._ I thought, grinning now. I glanced around the class, actually feeling excited. _SCORE! The only open seat is by me, man could I get any luckier. _I thought, my eyes now only on Roxas.

"Hello, since you are new to the school I will not write you a slip." Mr. Vexen told the blond boy. "But do not allow this happen again. Class this is our new Student, Roxas Strife, Roxas you may have the seat next to Axel." Mr. Vexen said as he pointed to me. I gave Roxas a little wave and watched him shuffle over, not glancing around the classroom now. _Is he really this shy? hmmmm...Looks like this will be fun. _I thought, watching as Roxas sat down. "Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" I said, saying my usual catch phrase and i pointed to my temple, grinning. Roxas though didn't even give me a side glance as he started taking notes. I had to admit, I was shocked.

The bell rang faster than I had hoped for...well now hoping for. I have new entertainment, and I didn't want it to end. I grabbed my bag just as Roxas started walking away. _Damn, he moves fast!_ I thought as I raced after my blond angel. "Roxas! wait up!" I called out to him. Roxas glanced back at me and I grinned. _Damn his blue eyes...like sapphires...so damn beautiful. _I thought, missing what Roxas had said. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked him, knowing I looked completely confused.

"I said stop bothering me, got it memorized?" Roxas said, pointing to his temple like I had earlier. He was scowling as he looked at me, which caught me off guard. _Man, does he know how to smile?_ I couldnt help but ask myself.

_Damn, a sassy Angel...a sexy, sassy Angel._ I thought, smirking. "Hey, come on Roxy I'm just trying to be a friend." I said. _Though with your eyes and your sexy ass body I want to be more. I_ thought, hoping Roxas couldn't read minds.

"I dont want to be friends, now leave me alone." Roxas growled before racing off, just as the bell rang for second period. I groaned, racing off to my own second period. I can't afford to get any more detentions.

The rest of the day actually went faster than expectes after that and before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed a tray of the mystery meat, an apple, and of course chocolate milk before walking off to my table. And there I saw him, my blond Angel. He was sitting next to another blond haired boy, who looked like his twin and a brunet, obviously the brunet was related to my Angel. I walked over, sittinv my tray down in front of Roxas. "Hey Roxy!" I said grinning. Roxas only scowled, not saying anything.

"You never told us you already made a friend Rox!" The brunet said, grinning.

"That's because we are not friends." Roxas growled softly, not looking up from his tray.

"Anyways, Axel this is Ventus and Sora, they're Roxas's brothers." Demyx said, grinning like usual.

"Yeah, we're triplets!" The brunet, Sora, said cheerfully. I nodded watching as Ventus and Sora began talking cheerfully, but Roxas just sat there quietly. I watched Roxas pick at his food and i sighed softly.

"You alright Roxy?" I ask amd he just gives a short nod before he stood up, threw his tray away, and he walked off. I thought I saw something in those blue eyes of his...sadness, pain...a hidden anger maybe? I dont know, which is exactly why I went after him. "Wait up Roxy!" I shouted to him. Roxas didn't stop, but he did slow down. _Finally! _I thought as I slung my arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong Roxy?" I asked, though he shook his head.

"Nothing."Roxas stated, not even looking up at me.

"Come on, I know something is wrong. You can tell me Roxy." I told him, giving him a kinder smile now.

"Nothing is wrong, and stop calling me Roxy! It's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S." Roxas said, even spelling out his name to me..._man, he really doesn't like me. That is something I will change. _I thought before I picked Roxas up. "Lets go Roxy, we're skippinh the rest of the day!" I said, grinning as I carried him bridal style toward the doors.

"Damn it Axel! Put me down!" Roxas growled, struggling to get out of my grip though I didnt let go of him. I carried him my car, Roxas still struggling, and finally sat him down by my car. "Look, just get in the car. Something is obviously wrong and I want to help. Come on, we'll talk about this over some ice cream." I said and I noticed his eyes seemed to light up when I said 'ice cream.' I couldnt help but smile softly. "I'll even show you the best place in town, just get in Roxy." I told him and he finally nodded, getting in. I closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat before driving off to the ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

Ok so today started out pretty bad. I'm late to my new school on the first day because my younger brother, Sora, just has to fix his hair up in those stupid spikes of his. I mean seriously, he should wake up earlier to do that instead of making us late. Now I'm listening to Ventus bitch to me about how we are late while he is driving us to school. Great...I got my schedule from the front office and practically ran to my first period. Luckily there was a orientation in which new students and freshmen were shown around the school a few weeks ago so I knew where my first period was. I was 30 minutes late. I walk in and this red head is just staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable to be honest.

"Hello, since you are new to the school I will not write you a slip." Mr. Vexen told me as I glanced around the class, not saying anything. It is different when a class is looking at you like you just came from Pluto...it has to be one of the worst things in the world. I pulled down the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt, I didn't need them questioning the bruises and scars on my arms. "But do not allow this happen again. Class this is our new Student, Roxas Strife, Roxas you may have the seat next to Axel." Mr. Vexen said as he pointed to the red head who gave me a little wave. I groaned inwardly as i walked over to him. I took out a notebook to start taking notes for the class. I couldn't afford to get behind today.

"Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" The red head said to me. _Yeah and you should get my foot up your ass memorized._ I thought, but I didn't say anything or even look at the red head. The bell took forever to ring, but when it finally did I threw everything in my bag and hurried off toward my locker. _I can't believe the damn thing is on the second floor, at least my second period is on the same floor. _I thought as I hurried off. "Roxas! Wait up!" I heard the call, even though the noise of the hallways could beat a rock concert any day. I groaned inwardly and quickened my already hurried pace, though the red head caught up to me.

I looked him over, frowning slightly. He was a lot taller than me, I mean seriously he was like 7 feet! Ok exaggerating a bit but he was freakishly tall. I barely came up to his chest...and I am 5 foot 7 inches. he was tan, but not in the 'surfer dude' tan or the spray-tans...it was just a nice tan that actually looked good on him, not overly dark but not light like mine. I could see his muscles from the shirt that literally clung to his body. His shirt outlined every ab, every little vein that popped out some. he had bright red flaming hair that I swear he had to use gel to fix. No way his hair could defy gravity and stay in those perfect spikes. but what stood out most as I looked him over was his eyes. I have never seen that color before...such a memorizing green color. If I had to chose the shade of green it was forest green mixed with emerald green easily. but of course i couldn't tell him any of this...i just met the guy and though i have to admit to myself he is good looking, I will never date this man...I won't drag him into my problems...and being friends would just be to damn painful. "Go away and leave me alone, your going to make me late for class." I growled softly, giving him my famous glare that I've been practicing for years to make it perfect...living with 2 older brothers, one little brother and 1 little sister...yeah you have to work on getting the glare down right.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked me. _Seriously, do my glares and words not work on you? Fine i will dumb it down for you Red._ "I said stop bothering me, got it memorized?" i said in my most annoyed, cruel tone i could muster at that time...which is saying a lot considering it is morning, i was tired and i really do not like this red-head.

"Hey, come on Roxy I'm just trying to be a friend." He said, giving me a sincere look...i swear he is doing this to piss me off. "I dont want to be friends, now leave me alone." I growled. i turned and raced off too class before the red head could say anything else. i just made it to the second floor before the bell rang. _Great, thanks red._ i thought angrily as i walked to my locker and put my books in it, keeping the ones i needed for this period. i was already late and being a few more minutes late wouldn't matter at this point...though it was Axel's fault I'm late. I sighed softly and went to second period.

my classes went by pretty quick. i had Art in which i met this pretty blonde haired girl named Namine and a girl who had red hair, not as red as Axel's, named Kairi. personally though Namine was the prettiest girl i have seen in a while, but Kairi was not bad looking. they were both very kind and polite when they spoke, though Kairi had a temper and i could tell was a tomboy. Namine was soft-spoken and she was an amazing artist.

i had Music after Art where i actually had a class with my brothers, Ventus and Sora. Most didn't think that Sora was my youngest brother of the triplets. he had sandy brown hair while Ventus and I had golden blond, though in the summer it darkened some to a sandy blond color. Sora was also had a darker tan than Ventus and i, which i admit is weird since we all three are always out doors...i guess me and Ventus just will never be able to tan...oh well. but we three had bright sapphire blue eyes...i personally hate my eye color though everyone loves it for some reason. anyways, in Music we met this tall, blonde mullet haired guy named Demyx. i swear this guy is as childish as Sora! they both were chatting away happily about what instuments the other plays. i just walked off. i am not the social butterfly like Sora and i am not able to just simply socialize like Ventus. how they can stand being with other people is beyond me. i finally just picked up a guitar and strummed a few strings before tuning it the way i want it to sound.

_You're the one i want_

_the one i am dreaming of_

_always going_

_but never staying_

_come to me my love_

_i can show you how to stay_

_i can show you the world_

_just in this one horse town_

_baby please come and stay_

_by my side_

_no one else needs to know_

_long as your by my side_

I sang, not even noticing that everyone had stopped to look at me...yeah once i noticed that guitar was back on its stand and i ran out of the band room. standing on stage with adoring fans is completely different than standing around with people staring at you like you just came from Mars. Lucky me...for once today because the bell rang for Lunch not 5 minutes later. i started to walk to lunch but i was talked by a sandy-brown haired little brother.

"SORA! Get off of me!" i growled angrily, glaring at him as i started shoving the younger one off.

"Why did you run out? Everyone thought you sang so beautifully Roxy." Sora said, giving his little pout face. He used that mostly to get information out of me...though he never could.

"None of your business." I growled, finally getting him off of me. I stood up and dusted myself off as Demyx and Ventus walked over. i glared at them before walking on to lunch, the three following and talking among themselves. I went to the line and got some bowl that was suppose to resemble chille and some fries before walking to an empty table. Sora, Ventus and Demyx joined me shortly after.

"You'll be able to meet everyone later." Demyx explained to us, though i was only half paying attention as i picked at my food. "Zexy's in the Library studying for some class he's taking now at the college, Marly and Larxene and Riku have lunch dentention already!" Demyx explained, though at that same time i heard the two words i didn't want to hear from the one i didn't want to see.

"Hey Roxy!" the red head said, grinning as he walked over, i scowled, not saying anything as he sat down in front of me. _seriously, you had to sit in front of me! why me?_ I asked myself as i fixed the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt. i knew that this red head was nosy...i just had that feeling about him...and i don't need anyone to but in on my life. i glanced back down at my tray, picking at my food once again.

"You never told us you already made a friend Rox!" The Sora said, grinning.

"That's because we are not friends." I growled softly, not looking up from my tray.

"Anyways, Axel this is Ventus and Sora, they're Roxas's brothers." Demyx said, grinning like usual. I mean seriously, he is always grinning...does he not have any other emotions other than happiness...it is pretty annoying after a while.

"Yeah, we're triplets!" Sora, said cheerfully before he and Ventus started talking as though i wasn't even sitting between them. i clenched my fork for a moment before i shook my head. _thanks for the brotherly love guys..._ i thought. i know i am moody and an ass-hold from time to time...but it doesn't mean i like to be ignored by my own brothers when they are literally talking over me.

"You alright Roxy?" Axel asked and i just gave him a short nod before i stood up and threw my tray away. i walked out of the cafeteria, not even glancing back at the table as i walked. "Wait up Roxy!" i heard a voice call from behind me as i walked down the hall. i didn't stop...but i felt myself slowing down. _why am i slowing down...that red head is crazy, i should be running at full speed to get away from him. _i thought as the red head caught up to me. i felt his arm go around my shoulders and i forced myself not to flinch at this. "What's wrong Roxy?" he asked, his voice actually sounded full of concern.

"Nothing." I stated, not even looking up at Axel, the spots on the floor had become fascinating...ok not really i just didn't want to meet those green eyes. those green eyes that seem to be so care-free and always had a twinkle in them when he smiled...and people say i don't pay attention...i am quick to grab on details of people if i say so myself.

"Come on, I know something is wrong. You can tell me Roxy." Axel said, pressing the matter even further. his voice was concerned and gentle...and i don't know why...but it bothered and just plain pissed me off...like i am some fucking pity case or something.

"Nothing is wrong, and stop calling me Roxy! It's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S." I growled, now looking up at the red-headed giant with a fierce glare. _can he not take a hint?_ i questioned myself just as i felt myself get picked up. my eyes widened and i started struggling against Axel's grip.

"Lets go Roxy, we're skipping the rest of the day!" Axel declared as he carried me bridal style out of the school. i knew my face was a bright red from the embarrassment...i swear if someone saw us i would kill that person and Axel.

"Damn it Axel! Put me down!" I growled angrily, still trying to escape the red-head's grasp. He carried me to his car, I was still struggling, and finally sat me down by his car. "Look, just get in the car. Something is obviously wrong and I want to help. Come on, we'll talk about this over some ice cream." He said. Ok, so I couldnt resist the thought of a free Ice Cream...i love Ice cream. he gave me a soft smile that actually made my heart flutter. "I'll even show you the best place in town, just get in Roxy." He told me and I finally nodded, getting in. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat before driving off to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

**sorry yall about any spelling errors and such. I'm just to tired to edit this at the moment. also please don't yell too much about the double chapters, I'm still getting use to how this site works. i will try to post more often but i still have school work i must complete before i can write. love yall and write reviews i love reading what yall have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just to let yall know that 'song' in the last chapter Roxas sang was completely made up...i wouldn't even really call it a song just a bunch of words i threw together for that section of the chapter. please no yelling at me thanks :3**

**now here is Chapter 3 of Blond Angel :)**

**Also this may be Axel's last POV for a bit unless yall can convince me otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Axel's POV

I glanced over at Roxas. "Come on Roxy, you cant ignore me any more." I told him, smirking just slightly. I was only telling him the truth...i mean he literally cant since my Roxy is right next to me.

"Axel, seriously I dont feel like talking...alright..." Roxas said softly, now just glancing out the window. I frowned slightly. _How am I supposed to get my angel to at least be my friend...how..._

"I got it!" I said, grinning now. I noticed Roxas glancing over at me, giving me a confused look. "We will play 20 questions." I told him as I glanced at the road. "I'll start, What's your favourite colour?" I asked him. He stayed quiet and I sighed softly, glancing at him as he murmured something. "what did you say Roxy?" I asked him, my turn to look confused."

"I like the colour green...though red, orange, yellow and purple mixed together is nice too." Roxas replied softly, glancing out the window as he spoke. I nodded, listening to his voice, smiling softly. I loved his voice...no...not just his voice, his entire being. Roxas is someone I never knew I would want to be around...someone if not for sitting by him in class I may never have even spoken too since I wouldn't have had a reason...I was glad to have met him...he is interesting...and I want to know more about the silent, angry blond next to me.

"What's your favourite?" I heard his soft voice and I glanced at him before smiling softly.

"hmmm, well red used to be my favourite...but I think blue is now, but not just any blue. A blue that is the colour of sapphires and the sea mixed." I told him as I pulled into the ice cream parlour parking lot. "Come on Roxy, let's go eat!" I told him, grinning happily as i got out and practically tan toward the door. I love sweets, not just any sweets either, ice cream is my favourite sweet. My favourite is Sea-Salt ice cream.

I glanced back to see Roxas slowly getting out of the car and I ran over to him, grabbing his wrist. "Come on my dear Roxy! Let's eat!" I said cheerfully and practically dragged him into the ice cream parlour. I stopped at the counter, not even bothering to stop to look at the menu. "Two Sea-Salt ice cream bars!" I told them excitedly, glancing over at an awkward looking Roxas...i realised then that i never asked him what he liked. _Oh, this wont be good...my smexy, hot-tempered little Angel is going to be pissed...damn...and i was really wanting to get him to smile...he looks like he would have a beautiful smile._ I took the ice cream bars from the lady after paying for them. "Come on Roxy! To our secret place!" I said, holding the ice creams in one hand and taking Roxas's hand with the other. I dragged him out of the parlour, heading toward the clock tower.

The clock tower is the pride and joy of Twilight Town. Our land mark and the one thing everyone loves, even Seifer and his gang...and they hate everything and everyone outside of their gang. I dragged my little Angel inside and snuck past the train station employees...they'd kick us out if they knew we were going up to the clock tower. "I think you'll love this Roxy!" I told him dragging him up the stairs.

When we finally got to the top i sat on the ledge, motioning for Roxas to sit beside me. Once he finally planted himself next to me, i handed him the ice cream bar. I watched him take a bite of it and i grinned at his shocked, bewildered expression.

"Its salty...but sweet..." Roxas said, taking another bite and my grin softened to a gentle smile when i finally saw Roxas smile. "I like it..." Roxas whispered as he glanced at me. "Thank you Axel." He told me...and i swear my heart fluttered. I mean who's heart wouldnt after seeing the normally moody, depressed, angry blond smile so beautifully.

"It's not a problem Roxy, we can make this our thing...got it memorized?" I said, giving him my usual grin as he rolled his eyes. I chuckled and started eating my ice cream happily.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short, i wanted to put it out quickly :3 also sorry for slow updates, i got college and high school still.**

**Axel: wait wait wait...this is my last say in this?**

**Me: no, we're just going to focus on Roxas more now.**

**Roxas: hehe *:3***

**Axel: thats not even right, i love my say in how i see my Foxy Roxy!**

**Sora: when do Riku and i show up? I wanna be in it more. It's not fair Roxas gets to bog the spotlight!**

**Roxas: shut up Sora, dont get jealous just cause I'm better!**

**Axel: *he snickered, watching as Sora tackled Roxas and a brother fight broke out.* Go Roxas!**

**Me: *Riku breaks them apart and i thank him.* Roxas, be nice to your little brother. Sora, you will have your time with Riku like Ven will with Terra and Demy will with Zexion. *Demy squeals happily in the background and hugs Zex. Terra slings his arm around Ven and kisses his forehead while Ven blushes.***


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating so much is going on. ugh! but here is the next chapter! I hope yall enjoy it! By the way, I love reading reviews so please review!

There will be foul language and abuse in this chapter, yall have been warned

Axel: Why is my Roxy being abused? When can I kill the bastard?

Me: Because Roxas has shitty parents Axel, and no they are vital to the story we can not kill them...not yet...

Axel: fine...I don't like this but fine...I want to be the one who kills them though...no one hurts my Roxy and gets away with it *he growls and pouts.*

Roxas: my hero...*he says sarcastically with an eye roll.* It is just a story Axel, no worries alright.

Axel: but my Roxy is being abused!

Roxas: it is Roxas, Axel. *he says with a shake of his head.* jeez.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Roxas smiled softly as he looked out over the horizon. He couldn't believe how beautiful the sight was. The Sun hitting Twilight Town so beautifully...he couldn't have imagined it any other way. Axel had kept Roxas out all day, trying to get the small blond to talk...which Axel had found quite hard to do as the blond was quieter than a mouse.

"Come on Roxy, what kind of things do you like to do?" Axel asked him, grinning at the blond as he watched Roxas. Axel found himself loving how the light of the sunset made Roxy's golden hair glow brighter than any colour of gold he had seen. Not to mention how the light made Roxas's blue eyes look like they were on fire...he was in love and he knew it...and he was glad for it.

"...drawing...uh...and music...I guess..." Roxas responded quietly after a moment. The blond glanced over at the red-head his face devoid of any emotions as he took in the appearance the sunset light gave the red-head. Axel's hair looked like it was on fire...it actually put Roxas in awe on how beautiful the colour was...and Axel's eyes...the sunset light and the emerald green...a faint blush appeared on Roxas's cheeks before he turned away to look at the sunset.

"Hey Roxas..." Axel says, glancing over at the blond as he grinned. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." Axel told Roxas. The blond looked over at Axel, all traces of the blush gone from his face now. "You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest." Axel told Roxas, waving the popsicle stick around as he spoke.

Roxas looked at Axel, smiling slightly. "Like I asked know-it-all." He said, giving Axel a playful hit on the shoulder. Axel grinned, glad that he and Roxas were becoming great friends so quickly. "Come on Roxy, it is getting late and I am sure your family is missing you." Axel said after a moment, standing up. Roxas stared off into the distance, not saying anything to Axel. Roxas finally stood up, giving a short nod. The blond haired boy had gone right back into his silent shell at the mention of his family.

Axel drove Roxas home, trying to talk to the smaller teen, but he got no answer from him. "Come on Roxy, what's wrong buddy?" Axel asked. "Make a right at the stop sign." Roxas said softly, ignoring Axel's question. Axel frowned but made a left. "Stop here..." Roxas said softly, frowning slightly. Axel gave a short nod as he stopped the car. "Thanks for everything Axel." Roxas said as he grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the car toward the house to the right of them. Axel couldn't even say a word to the blond as he left, and he sighed softly. "See ya tomorrow Roxy." Axel said before he drove off to his own home.

* * *

Roxas (3rd)POV

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY!" Roxas's father shouted as soon as he walked through the door. _Cloud, Ven and Sora aren't here._ He thought. His father never yelled or beat him in front of his brothers. "ANWSER ME BOY!" his father shouted, slapping him across the face. He recoiled from the slap, glaring at him. "Why the hell do you care? You never gave a fuck before!" Roxas growled back at his father. Of course, that earned him a punch in the face and a shove that knocked him to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER?" His father yelled out as he kicked Roxas in the stomach, Roxas groaned, curling up in a ball to try and protect his stomach and chest. "YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME! I PUT A FUCKING ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, FOOD ON THE FUCKING TABLE AND CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK! AND YOU DISRESPECT ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" His father yelled at Roxas, kicking him over and over again every 4 words. "Get your ass off that floor and go clean up, I don't want to see your worthless ass the rest of the night!" His father snarled at him before heading to the kitchen.

Tears ran down Roxas's face, slowly and shakily he stood up. Roxas walked toward the stairs, holding his stomach, groaning softly as he walked up the stairs. He could feel the blood trickle down the corner of his mouth and flow from his nose. He had no idea how he was going to explain this...but he knew he would have to come up with some excuse for why he was all bruised up...Roxas knew that no one would believe him if he said he was abused...not when no one even saw Roxas get abused...His Father was smart.

Roxas went straight to the bathroom to get a shower, shutting and locking the door. He slipped off his shirt to reveal the already dark bruises forming on his chest and stomach and he moaned softly. "D-Damn..." Roxas muttered softly before he crouched down to get his blade from under the sink. He had taped it under the sink since no one but Roxas cleaned the house. Roxas slid the blade down his left wrist, watching the blood slide down it slowly before dripping into the sink. Roxas frowned after a moment before cutting once more, then again and again. He didn't stop until his wrist was bloodied with 13 perfect lines on his wrist. He stared at them for a moment before he taped his razor back onto the sink and got into the shower. Roxas winced as the water hit his wrist, but soon he became accustomed to the pain.

Roxas soon got out and he wrapped his wrist up in gauze before wrapping a towel around his waist and he went to his room just as he heard Ven and Sora's voices down stairs. Roxas dressed in his room and lied on his bed, curling up in a ball as silent tears ran down his face. Roxas quickly wiped his tears away as he got a text from his band mate and best friend, Zexion.

_Hey Roxy, The band will be in Twilight Town for a 2 weeks if u want to meet up and join us for a gig. It would be awesome seeing u...BTW I stole Zexy's phone, this is really Lea!_

Roxas smiled at the text

_Hey Lea, I can't wait to see you all, of course I want to meet the band for a gig, this town sucks with out everyone. By the way, I met a guy named Axel today at the school, do you have a twin? Axel looks exactly like you._

Roxas sent the text, though he knew it would take Lea forever to respond. He set his alarm clock and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas (3rd person) POV

Roxas woke up, groaning softly as he started to sit up. He was aching and his chest, stomach and back was a dark purple-black. Roxas sighed softly as he stood up and went to slip on a pair of black tattered skinny jeans, change his shirt for a black long sleeve shirt and his black and white checker shoes. Roxas applied his black eye-liner and sighed softly, running his fingers through his naturally spiky hair. He hated his looks, the way his blue eyes looked so dull and dark, how his hair could never lie flat, the way his skin was always so pale...he hated it all. Roxas pulled on a glove on his left wrist then his wrist bands to cover the bandage in case his shit sleeve was pulled up. He pulled a hoodie over his head and sighed softly before going to make sure he had everything for school.

Roxas ran to his bus stop, arriving just as the bus pulled up. He climbed aboard, sitting in the first seat. His right arm clutched his ribs, though he didnt show any pain on his face. _What the hell am i supposed to tell everyone else...whatever i guess, no one will give a shit anyways. _Roxas thought as he tugged on his bracelets with his left hand. He sighed and closed his eyes after putting his ear buds in so he can listen to his music. He only opened his eyes when he felt someone sit in his seat. Axel smiled at Roxas and pulled out an earbud so he could talk to his blue-eyed friend.

"Hey Rox- who did" that to you?" Axel asked, frowning when he saw the black eye.

"No one, i tripped and fell. My nose hit the ground pretty hard so it caused my black eye." Roxas stated, frowning as he looked up at the beautiful red head. "It isn't a big deal, Axel." Roxas told him, giving him a faint smile.

Axel nodded slightly. "Fine, but i can tell you aren't that clumsy...come on Roxy, I want you to meet my family." Axel said with a grin. Roxas frowned, wincing softly before he fixed his Backpack straps and followed after Axel. Axel glanced back at Roxas before stopping, throwing his arm around Roxas's shoulder and he grinned at him cheerfully. "Keep up little buddy!" Axel told him as Roxas shrugged off his arm.

"I am not little Axel, you are just abnormally huge!" Roxas muttered angrily. Axel laughed, watching Roxas with bright, cheerful emerald green eyes. Axel lead Roxas toward a group of friends of his under the weeping willow.

"Roxas, meet Larxene, dont piss her off if you know what is good for you.-" Axel said, motioning to the girl with blone hair. "-Luxford, never bet against Luxford, he has the best record in gambling.-" motioning to the large blond haired male who was playing cards with a pink haired boy? "-Marluxia, yes he is a guy, not a girl.-" Axel said motioning to the pink haired boy. "And you already met Demyx" Axel said, grinnging cheerfully. "Everyone, this is Roxy!" Axel said as he threw his arms around Roxas's shoulders. Roxas growled softly before shoving Axel away...though Axel returned to Roxas's side a second later.

Roxas nodded slightly, looking over the small group with a slight nod. "My name is Roxas." Roxas said, frowning slightly as he spoke.

"Damn kid, you sure took a beating." Luxford said, glancing up from his card game to look at Roxas. "I fell." Roxas stated, growling softly as he glanced at Luxford. The large blond raised an eye brow but shrughed his shoulders before he turnes back to the game with Marluxia. Larxene smirked and draped her arms over Axel's shoulders. "So why did you bring the little pipsqueak. He sure dont look like much, he gets that hurt just from falling." Larxene said, smirking as she spoke. "The little wuss." She glared at Larxene. "Excuse you bitch, you cant say much now can you? Steal your hair style from a beatle? Or did it get that way when you hit every branch falling from the ugly tree?" Roxas asked, still glaring at her. Axel grinned at Roxas's comments.

Before Larxene could respond, the bell rang for class to start. Axel stepped away from Larxene, grinning at Roxas. "Come on Roxy!" Axel said cheerfully. Larxene glared at Axel and Roxas, but the two boys turned away, walking toward the school.

"Pretty good comebacks by the way." Axel told Roxas. "Larxne never saw it coming!" Axel laughed. Roxas smiled and chuckled softly. "Thanks Ax." Roxas murmured softly, putting his texts books in his bottom locker. "That is your locker?" Axel asked, lookinh surprised. "Yeah, why?" Roxas asked confused. "Mine is above yours!" Axel exclaimed, grinning as he opened the locker. "Let's meet here after school, we'll head over to our spot!" Axel said cheerfully. "Alright." Roxas murmured, smiling softly.

Class passed by quickly and before Roxas knew it, it was time for lunch. Roxas pulled out his phone and texted his buddy Lea. _Hey Lea, you guys are back in town? Awesome! I would love to meet up with you guys again, let Zex know i will be at the usual spot!_ Roxas sent the message before going to his locker.

"Hey, looky here. What's up Small Fry?" Larxene said, smirking. There was two large boys standing behind her. "Oh yeah, Pipsqueak, meet Seifer and Ra." Larxene said, smirking meanly as Seifer grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and threw him against some nearby lockers. Roxas cried out in pain, the bruises on his back began to throb.

"My girl was telling me how you were making fun of her, i dont like people messing with my girl!" Seifer snarled, throwing a punch at Roxas's face, hitting his already injured nose. Roxas cried out in pain, though it seemed no one heard him. Ra slapped Roxas hard in the face. "Shut it up chicken wuss!" Seifer snarled, ready to throw another punch, though his arm was caught before it toucjed Roxas again.

"I dont like it when people mess with my Roxas." A voice growled. Seifer turned, dropping Roxas at once. "Ax-Axel, Ze-Zexion, De-De-Demyx, hey guys, i-i-i was just showing him around, no big..." Seifer stuttered out. No one messed with those three or their friends, especially Axel. Zexion knelt next to Roxas, while Axel and Demyx dealt with Seifer and Ra "Managing to get into more trouble, huh Rox." Zexion murmured softly.

"Not my fault this time Zex, it is a surprise to see you here Zex, this where you moved too." Roxas said as Zexion handed him some tissues. "Yeah, nice place, though i didnt expect you out here." Zexion told him. Roxas nodded. "Mom and Dad got divorced. Cloud is with Mom, Ventus and Sora is with Dad and I." Roxas murmured as Zexion's eyes grew wide, though he said nothing.

"They will leave ya alone now Rox." Axel said, smiling at him before looking over his face. "The nurse better take a look at that Roxy, come on." Axel said, picking Roxas up bridal style. "Axel! I can walk." Roxas told him, before Axel sighed and sat him back on the ground. Demyx and Zexion followed behind, Zexion showing no emotion, thouvh worry filled his eyes. What is Roxas going through now that his mother isnt there to prevent the abuse?

* * *

**sorry yall, maybe this will be enough to keep yall from getting mad? I hope. Anyways i may be posting more often, school is almost over! Summer break baby!**


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas (3rd) POV

Roxas sat on a bed in the nurse's office as the nurse looked him over. "Did the other boys cause the black eye?" The nurse asked him, frowning slightly as she looked it over. "It doesn't look like it happened today, though it does look recent." The nurse said, shaking her head slightly.

"No, I fell! I'm fine now." Roxas growled, glaring at the Nurse, who in turn looked surprised at Roxas's anger. "Of course..." The nurse said, though she didn't believe Roxas. "I will get you some ice and then you will be free to go. She said before walking to the freezer to get a bag of ice, already prepared for incidents like this.

Axel, Demyx and Zexion was waiting outside the nurse's office when Roxas walked out, holding the bag of ice to his black eye. "Roxy! How are ya feeling now?" Demyx asked cheerfully. Roxas watched the blond mullet boy and he smirked slightly. _He is so much like Sora, he would be hard to hate if he became my friend._ "Fine." Roxas stated before he glanced over at Zexion. "It's nice seeing you Zex." Roxas said before walking off.

Zexion (3rd) POV

Zexion watched Roxas walked off, frowning slightly. "Come Demyx, Axel." Zexion said as he turned and began to walk off. Zexion was heading to the library to read, though not his usual books. No Zexion was going to read on the topic of abuse. He didn't know what Roxas was going through, and he knew Roxas wouldn't admit to the abuse unless it got out of hand, again, so he was going to help Roxas through it the best he could.

"Fuck this! I am going to find Roxas!" Axel growled, leaving the little group.

Zexion shook his head as he and Demyx entered the library. "Demyx, look for any books on abuse. All books are welcomed about the subject." Zexion said as he began to walk off.

"Zexy! Wait, is this about Roxas? Is Roxas getting abused" Demyx asked, which surprised Zexion some. He knew the blond was smart, though it didn't show often, but he didn't expect for the blond to be that observant and piece things together that quickly. Zexion sighed softly. "He won't admit to it, but yes. I don't know why it has happened again, but this time I am helping him." Zexion stated, frowning.

"Wait, this happened before? And couldn't we just call the police? Wouldn't that be best?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Yes this happened before, but before Roxas's mother would take the abuse to save Roxas. No calling the police would do nothing since Roxas's father was able to convince them Roxas was just clumsy." Zexion stated as he found a few books to read. "It will just happen again until I can get actual proof of the abuse, or if Roxas will open up about it..." Zexion said. "Just, don't let Roxas know I told you about any of this Demyx, let him come clean when he feels he can trust everyone." Zexion said as he went to sit down. Demyx followed Zexion silently, nodding slightly.

"Of course, Sexy Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully, sitting next to Zexion. Demyx grinned, pulling Zexion into his lap. "I won't let anyone else know until Roxas says something." Demyx said, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist. Zexion was blushing behind his long slate blue bangs. "Th-thanks Demyx." Zexion said. "And it is Zexion, not Sexy Zexy." Zexion murmured softly, though he didn't struggle against Demyx's hold.

Axel (3rd) POV

_Now, where did my Roxy go?_ Axel asked himself. _Maybe he went to the rooftop, hell or the willow tree. _Axel thought as he first, raced toward the weeping willow. Axel was lucky for going there first, because that was where Roxas was.

_"Can you see it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Do you know it?_

_This feeling_

_This feeling_

_Is it hard to place?_

_I don't know what to do!_

_This feeling!_

_It is so unfamiliar!_

_What can I do!_

_How do I stop it?_

_Tell me, I beg of you!"_

Axel stopped, listening to Roxas sing before he smiled. _Damn, Roxy can sing. _Axel thought as he walked over and sat down next to Roxas. "Hey partner!" Axel said cheerfully, though Roxas stayed quiet now, not even looking over at Axel. Axel frowned, not wanting to be ignored by this blond. Axel grinned, pulling Roxas into his lap. he quickly wrapped his arms tight around Roxas, though he didn't expect a painful yelp to come from Roxas.

"Axel! Let me go!" Roxas growled, glaring at the red-head now.

"Why? I am happy like this, besides you were ignoring me. I don't like to be ignored." Axel stated, deciding to not bring up Roxas's yelp.

"I hate you." Roxas growled softly, still glaring at Axel. "Let me go Ax." Roxas said, looking up into his green eyes with his big ocean blue eyes.

"Damn Rox, you almost can get to me." Axel said, pulling Roxas close to his own chest. "But I am not letting my Foxy Roxy go." Axel said softly, smiling at Roxas. "So why are you in such a bad mood Roxy? I love seeing your cute little smiles." Axel said cheerfully, trying to make Roxas smile.

"Let me go damnit! That is why I am in a bad mood, you won't let me go!" Roxas growled at Axel. "And my smiles are not cute!" Roxas said angrily, though his cheeks flared up with a light blush.

"No, you were in a bad mood after going to the nurse's office, and yes they are Roxy, though no offense, but you are still way cuter than your actual smile. I could stare at you all day Roxy." Axel said, noticing the light blush. Axel was now making it his mission to make Roxas smile. Axel stood up, still holding his Roxas. "We are going to our spot Roxy!" Axel stated as he began to walk toward his car in the parking lot.

"What? Wait! Won't we get in trouble Axel? I can't afford to get in trouble Axel, really!" Roxas said, struggling against Axel's hold now. "Put me down Axel!" Roxas growled at the red head.

"No, not this time Rox. and Rox, you will be fine. I promise that! We'll get some Ice Cream and go to our spot. Tomorrow I promise that we can stay at school." Axel told Roxas as he walked on to his car. Axel only sat Roxas down when he had the blond next to the passenger door. "Hop in Rox!"

"If I get suspended because of you, I will end you." Roxas growled at Axel before getting into the car. Axel chuckled softly and hopped into the driver's seat before driving off.

"If you get suspended because of me, I will let you do whatever you want to me!" Axel said cheerfully, grinning at Roxas. "I will promise that too." Axel said with a laugh. Roxas rolled his eyes and he stared out the window as Axel drove on.

* * *

On top of the clock tower, Roxas and Axel ate Sea-Salt ice cream, Axel biting at it happily, Roxas just licking it quietly. "Why so quiet Rox? What is my little angel thinking?" Axel asked, smiling at him.

Roxas glared at Axel before he rolled his eyes. "No reason Ax, and I am not little, nor am I an angel." Roxas muttered.

"Fine, but you know we never finished our game of 20 questions right?" Axel said. "So I think it is my turn. Hmmmmm. I got it! What kinds of food do you like?" Axel asked Roxas.

"It was actually my turn, but I like Chinese, sea-food, I love sweets...though Sea-Salt ice cream is my favourite sweet." Roxas said. "Now I get to ask you two questions." Roxas told Axel, smirking slightly. "What kind of things do you like to do outside of school? and how did you meet your friends?" Roxas asked him.

Axel chuckled softly. "Alright, well I like playing football and Soccer, I enjoy lifting weights and eating loads of food, though you couldn't tell I like eating since I am practically a twig!" Axel said with a short laugh. "Larxene and Luxford are twins, though you wouldn't know it and I met them back in Pre-K. Demyx I met in the second grade and we became best friends on sight! Marluxia I met in junior high, we aren't the closest of the group but we still have each other's backs. Zexion I met in my freshman year. He moved here from the islands." Axel stated. "It seems like you know Zexion, how?" Axel asked, looking curious.

Roxas gave a slight shrug. "I do, Zexion lived on the same island as my family. We were real close friends until his father got a job here and moved away." Roxas murmured softly, Axel just nodding. "Crazy you met him again huh?" Axel said, smiling. "I think it is a good sign, maybe something good will happen because of this." Axel said with a soft chuckle. Roxas just shrugged and went back to licking his ice cream silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is devoted to my best friend, JCat for helping me through it :) Thanks JCat!**

* * *

Roxas (3rd) PoV

_4 Months later_

Roxas sat at his desk, slipping off his jacket. He hated that it had gotten so cold in this little town. He sighed softly as he heard the loud, annoying red head walk into the classroom. Heard, because Axel was getting into a story that he was telling a certain blond mullet boy. "-and so I said-" The red head was saying, his usual cocky, arrogant grin on his face. Roxas watched as Axel glanced over at him and he let off a inward groan.

"ROXY-POO!" Axel squealed, grinning even more if possible, losing the arrogant, cocky look to it. This one was different. Axel was always different around Roxas, though Axel never admitted to that. "What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked, giving him a kind, cheerful smile. "Go away Axel." Roxas growled softly. "You know I don't want to be friends with you." Roxas stated. A week after Roxas started the high school, he told Axel they were through being friends and they would never be friends. Axel has made it his personal goal to get the blue-eyed blond to like him.

"Oh my dear angel, you are my friend! My best friend. I don't care if you don't want to be my friend, we are friends. You can't argue this Roxy-poo." Axel told him, still smiling as he sat on top of Roxas's desk. "Just admit that we are friends Roxy, stop lying to yourself!" Axel said cheerfully. "Get your ass off my desk! And no, we are not friends Axel! Stop fooling yourself!" Roxas growled as he stood up suddenly, his chair falling back on two legs before falling over onto the ground. "I'm fucking out of here!" Roxas growled before leaving the class. Axel was about to follow, though the bell rang before he could get to the door.

Axel (3rd) PoV

_My little blond angel isn't here, I want my angel! Where the hell is my angel?_ Axel thought. It was finally lunch time and he still hasn't seen his angel. He glanced over at Sora and Ven. "Hey, Sor, Ven have you guys seen Roxas today?" Axel asked them, hoping one of them would say yes. "Yeah, he was just in the band room with Demyx and I, though he left as soon as the bell rang. I don't know where he could have gone, sorry Ax." Sora said before he went back to talking to Riku.

Axel sighed and he stood up. "I'm going to go find the little shit." Axel muttered before taking his leave. _Where the hell could you have gone my dear little Roxy._ Axel thought as he walked. Axel stopped suddenly, seeing Roxas down the hall. Axel grinned, starting to walk toward him when he saw a black haired girl talking to Roxas. Axel hid behind a trash can, glad Roxas's back was to him and the girl's attention was all on Roxas.

"Come on Roxy, you know that you would rather be with me." The girl said in a flirtatious way. The way she spoke made Axel's blood boil. "Go away Xion, you know I don't like you. I would rather drink poison and die than date you." Roxas stated bluntly as he started to get into his locker. _That's right bitch, he doesn't want to be with you because he is mine! He just doesn't know it yet..._Axel thought, the last part making him a little depressed now.

"Is it because your a gay whore? I knew you were, but this just confirms it." Xion sneered. "No wonder you can't get a girl, your to busy sucking dicks!" Xion said, smirking now.

"One, I am no whore, two I am not gay, I am Bi-sexual get it right bitch. And three, the only reason people want to be with you is because you are an easy lay, I personally want someone who will be with me for the long run. Not a little slut who will lay with anyone for anything. Now get your slutty ass away from me, I don't want to catch any diseases." Roxas growled as he grabbed his books and slammed his locker closed.

_Damn Roxy, you are feisty when you are pissed. Damn Roxy everyday you are making me fall for you even more. _Axel thought as he watched Roxas storm past his hiding spot. "You will be sorry Strife! I will regret ever saying those words to me!" Xion yelled after Roxas, who in turn just flicked her off. The blond didn't even look back at the girl. _I knew I fell in love with the right one._ Axel thought as he heard Xion's and Roxas's feet leave the hall. Axel hurried after Roxas, anxious to see his blond angel.

Roxas (Diary) PoV

_Where does that bitch get off doing that kind of shit to me?. I have always hated that little bitch, ever since I told Axel we weren't friends anymore the little whore has been trying to get into my pants. Going as far as to drag me into a janitor's closet and try to blow me! Thank god for Axel...in that one moment. I still don't want to be his friend! _

_Maybe I should explain why I don't want to be friends with Axel. I don't want him to get caught up in my family's business. My father abuses me, and I don't want anyone to find out. If he gets off again because someone reports him, I will be going in the ground and Ven will be the next target, the bastard has told me that every time he beats me. I won't let my older brother go through that, no way in hell._

_But yeah, Axel doesn't deserve to be in that situation. Not when he is amazing, sweet, funny and all around a nice guy. Don't get me wrong though! That tall ass bastard is all an arrogant, confident cocky giant who doesn't know how to keep his loud mouth shut. I don't love him!_

_I don't...Damn I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, will write more later._

Roxas (3rd) PoV

Roxas quickly stuffed his journal into his bag, just as the stairway door slammed open. "Roxas! Seriously, avoiding all of us by coming up here. That just hurts our feelings Roxy-poo." Axel said, grinning now as he stood at the doorway. Roxas growled, glaring at Axel. "Nobody wants you up at Axel, so leave." Roxas growled.

"Come on, just admit it Roxas, you want to be friends, you don't want to be alone." Axel said, smirking slightly, though when he noticed Roxas's eyes turning icy cold his smirk faded. "Seriously Rox, I know you don't want to be alone, that you want a friend. Like it or not Roxy your stuck with me." Axel stated, though now he was giving Roxas a softer, kinder smile. Roxas stood up, gathering his bag.

"Get out of the way Axel." Roxas growled, just as the bell rang for fifth period to start. Roxas was lucky to have Art now, he loved that class and did not want to be late because of a certain pyromaniac in front of him. "Rox pl-" "Axel, get out of the way now! Don't you understand that I can't be your friend? Just leave me alone!" Roxas growled before he ran past Axel, their shoulders roughly hitting against the other since Axel was still mostly in the doorway. Roxas stumbled because of that, but managed to keep his balance as he fled to his Art class.


	8. Chapter 8

Axel (1st) PoV

_He can't? What the hell does he mean by that?_ I think as I watch Roxas run right by me, too stunned by his words to actually stop him from leaving. _Where the hell is Sora and Ven, I am going to straighten this out once and for all. I want my Roxas._ I thought, my eyes narrowing some as I ran down the stairs to find the two boys.

Finally, right before the late bell rang I found Sora and Ven in the gym. I watched the boys, more watching Ven since he and Roxas looked exactly alike. God I wish my Roxy could be more like him, smiling I mean, I wouldn't want my Roxy to ever change his personality. _His sassy, sexy, adorable personality._ "Sora, Ven, come here for a second!" I called out to them. I watched the brothers exchange glances before walking over to me.

"Why can't Roxas have friends. He told me he can't have me as a friend, and I sure am not seeing him make any other friends. What is so wrong in which Roxas can't befriend others?" I questioned them. Sora looked confused, though Ven was the was the one who I knew I needed to talk to. His expression, a mix of pity and surprise. "What are you guys not telling me?" I asked, though the question was more directed at Ven.

"Look, Axel we don't know what your talking about? Roxas may just have a hard time making friends. He always had that kind of personality." Sora said. "Come on Venny, let's go play some soccer!" Sora said cheerfully. Ven nodded. "Alright Sor, go get a soccer ball." Ven told his youngest brother, watching Sora run off to the locker room to get a ball.

"Axel, I will tell you what I know later. I honestly don't know everything, though I am trying to get Roxas to open up. He is more of an introvert Axel, you have to understand he will not be open. I don't know exactly why he says he can't have friends, but let's meet later at the café after school. Alright? We can walk together" Ven said, frowning slightly as he spoke. I just nodded. I hated having to wait to know what was happening to my Roxy, but I knew I had to.

"Fine, but I want to know everything you know. I want to know what is going on with my Roxy." I stated, watching Ven with narrowed eyes. Ven just nodded and walked off to where Sora was. I left, deciding to skip the rest of my classes. I went straight to the rooftop for a nap.

* * *

After school I met up with Ven, Sora and Roxas. I gave my Roxas a kind smile. "Hey Rox, what's up?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say. "Leave me alone." Roxas muttered. I knew it, and it broke my heart for him to say that. _What is wrong my angel. I wish you would stop pushing me away and denying our friendship._ I thought with a soft sigh.

"Hey guys, Axel and I got to work on a project for Mr. Xigbar, that guy is real strict on the work." Ven said, giving his brothers a kind smile. "You guys go on home, i'll meet you guys there afterwards!" Ven told them. "Alright..." Roxas murmured softly. "Actually, I'm going over to Riku's house to study for an exam in Gemomtry." Sora said. "So I will be seeing you guys later too." Sora said cheerfully before running off to Riku's car. I glanced over at Roxas, noticing a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. I almost invited Roxy, but I remembered why Ven and I were going so I didn't.

"Hey Rox, maybe you and I could go to our spot after Ven and I are done with some of our project? I can co-" "Don't bother, I'm going home." Roxas growled, cutting me off. I watched him storm off, knowing that my eyes were full of longing and sadness. "Come on Axel, best to be on our way." Ven said softly, starting to walk to the café. I followed, silent for a moment. "Why is Roxas like that?" I asked Ven. Ven sighed softly, looking up at me with soft, sad blue eyes. _Almost like my angel's but his are still the most beautiful of all._

"I don't understand most of it myself Axel. Roxas wasn't always like that though. He was actually a lot like myself, though he had a more confident, cocky attitude. In fact, now thinking about it, he was a lot like you Ax." Ven said, surprising me. "He was also in a band back on the islands, he was their singer. Zexion was there too as their manager. It was two things that I noticed that set Roxas on this path. Zexion leaving, and Our mom's passing." I frowned.

"How did Zexion's leaving cause that?" I questioned Ven, my eyes narrowed slightly. _Was my angel dating the bookworm. I hope not...wait...I'm not jealous of the bookworm...though if he kissed those lips, those beautiful, thin, peach colored lips._ I thought with a soft sigh. "Were they dating or something?" I asked, though I dreaded the answer.

Ven gave a soft chuckle. "No Axel they weren't dating. Zexion and Roxas have known each other since we were born. They are the best of friends. In fact Roxas was Zexion's protector from the school bullies." Ven stated. "The moving of his best friend hit him hard, and then mom commited suicide a few months later...well Roxas was the unlucky one to have found mom." Ven said. "Roxas even said that she was still alive while he was calling for an ambulance. I think he blames himself for that." Ven said, frowning slightly now. "It still doesn't make sense to me since Mom loved us and never showed signs of it before, guess you just never know..." Ven murmured softly. "Dad never got over that and we finally moved off the islands to this little town." Ven finished up.

_My Roxy watched his own mother die, my poor Roxy. _I thought. "How did your mother die?" I asked, I just had to know. "Well there was a lot of cuts on her body, but the coraner said that she slit her throat. I am glad that I didn't have to see that, but mom and Rox were close, I can't imangine what Roxas went through when he came home to mom dying." Ven murmured softly, growing quiet now.

* * *

After an hour spent at the café with Ven, I left. I had to go find my Roxy. I went straight to the triplet's home and knocked on the front door. I heard scuffling and a crash behind the door. I frowned, just about to barge right on in when the door swung open. "R-Ro-Roxas..." I said, my eyes widened. My dear Roxy was now sporting a black eye and new bruises forming on his left cheek. "What happened? Who did that to you?" I growled softly. "And don't you dare tell me no one Roxas, because that is not just no one hurting you!" I snarled. Roxas was about to say something, but I grabbed his left wrist, quickly noticing how he flinched and tried pulling back his wrist.

"What are you not telling me Roxas?!" I questioned him, squeezing his wrist without noticing I was doing so. "Axel, let go! Your hurting me!" Roxas cried out. I immediately loosened my grip, though my hand never left his wrist. "Roxy, please tell me what is going on." I begged of him, but he just looked away. "Rox...please...if you won't talk to me about it, please just come with me." I said softly.

"To where?" Roxas asked me softly, now looking up at me with sad, fearful blue eyes. I stared into his eyes. _Why? Why so full of fear and sadness Roxy? _"To our spot Rox. We'll get our ice cream and relax there until dusk." I told him. "Please just come with me Rox." I begged him. I heard him sigh. "Dad, I'm going out!" Rox called before running away from the door. I was bewildered by his actions, but I followed him. Rox didn't stop running until we were 2 blocks away.

"Rox, what was that all about?" I asked him, completely confused about his actions. "I-it's nothing Axel." Roxas told me. I looked down at him before throwing my arm around his shoulder. "Fine, but just letting you know Rox, I will always be here for you. I don't care if it is night or day, rain or shine. Hell the Earth could be getting destroyed by some organization**(1)**, I will be there for you Rox." I told him as Roxas looked up at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, pulling him close. "A-Ax, thanks...yo-your the best." Roxas murmured softly, making me smile.

I just couldn't help it at that point. I bent down some, catching his lips against mine. They were perfect, soft and warm. I never felt anything like this, god I hope this never ends. But I knew Roxas was going to pull away and run off or something. It was unbelievable with my angel kissed me back. I smiled slightly in the kiss, putting my arms around him, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I felt his arms go around my neck and his fingers get tangled in my red mane. I had to pull back for air, the kiss left both of us panting slightly. "R-Roxas..." I murmured softly, smiling at him. My blond still hasn't left my arms. "Roxas, please, be my boyfriend." I asked him, my green eyes pleading for Roxas to say yes.

"Axel I-"

* * *

**Lolz yep, cliffhanger. Maybe Roxas will say yes, or he will say no. I will decide in the next chapter! hahaha**

**(1) I just had to mention the organization! had to! :) **

**See yall in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas (1st) PoV

_I can't believe this man!_ I thought angrily, slowly standing up. I had finally gotten home and the first thing my dad does is give me a black eye and kick me in the stomach and chest. _Fucking bastard, I will kill him._ I thought, though I knew I never could. I hate him so much, but I never will stoop down to his level. I heard the knock on the door, and so did my father since he stopped kicking me. "Get the door you ungrateful bastard." My father growled at me before leaving the room.

I sighed softly, opening the door to look up to my 'ex-friend.' "R-Ro-Roxas?" Axel said, his eyes widening. "What happened? Who did that to you?" Axel growled softly. "And don't you dare tell me no one Roxas, because that is not just no one hurting you!" Axel snarled. In that moment, I was shocked about Axel's sudden anger. I tried to say something, mostly to brush Axel off, but he grabbed my left wrist, the same wrist I cut almost on a daily basis. I tried pulling it back, it hurts like hell when pressure is applied to it.

"What are you not telling me Roxas?!" Axel questioned me, squeezing my wrist, did he knew he was hurting me? I just hope not "Axel, let go! Your hurting me!" I cried out, still trying to pull my wrist away. He immediately loosened his grip, though his hand never left my wrist. It was something I was thankful for, to me it meant he hadn't tried hurting me on purpose. "Roxy, please tell me what is going on." He begged me, but i just looked away, not being able to look him in the eyes now. "Rox...please...if you won't talk to me about it, please just come with me." He said softly. _Go where?._

"To where?" I asked him softly, looking up at him. _Was he taking me away from this horrid place? Does he know about the situation somehow? I never told him and I know my siblings don't know about this._ I thought. I stared into Axel's beautiful, emerald green eyes, waiting for an answer. "To our spot Rox. We'll get our ice cream and relax there until dusk." He told me. "Please just come with me Rox." He begged me. I sighed. _Dad is going to be so pissed. _I thought. "Dad, I'm going out!" I called back into the house before running away from the door. Axel followed after me, and I didn't stop until I was at least two blocks away.

"Rox, what was that all about?" Axel asked me, I noticed a confused look on his face. "I-it's nothing Axel." I told him. He looked down at me before throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Fine, but just letting you know Rox, I will always be here for you. I don't care if it is night or day, rain or shine. Hell the Earth could be getting destroyed by some organization, I will be there for you Rox." He told me as I stared up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, pulling me close. I felt myself blushing slightly, burying my face into his chest "A-Ax, thanks...yo-your the best." I murmured softly. I looked up him now, watching him smile. _He has a nice smile._ I thought.

I felt something on my lips moments later. They were perfect, soft and warm. I knew it was Axel, but I never felt anything like this, I didn't want this to end. I should have pulled away, but I loved Axel's lips on mine so I just kissed him back. I could feel Axel smile in the kiss and him putting his arms around me, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I put arms around his neck and I feel my fingers get tangled in his red mane. Axel pulled back for air, the kiss left both of us panting slightly. "R-Roxas..." He murmured softly, smiling at me. I didn't leave the embrace, feeling safe and protected with Axel. "Roxas, please, be my boyfriend." He asked me, his green eyes pleading for me to say yes. I was a little shocked, but I knew that kiss had meant more than wanting to be friends.

"Axel I-"

Axel (1st) PoV

"Axel I-I can't, I am so sorry Axel." Roxas murmured, now trying to pull away, though I did not let him. "No, Why can't you Roxas? What is so wrong with having friends Rox? Why?" I asked him, feeling crushed. "Rox please, stop pushing me away." I begged, I did not expect what happened next. My Roxas, he, he began to cry. I was shocked at his sudden emotion but I held him close, one arm wrapped around his waist, my other hand gently rubbing his back. "It's going to be alright Roxy." I whispered softly. I was going to do anything I could to comfort him.

"I-I-'m s-sor-ry A-Ax-el." Roxas stuttered out as he cried. "I-I r-rea-l-ly wa-ant t-t-to b-be w-ith y-ou b-b-but-" Roxas stopped speaking, but I didn't care. _He wants to be with me too! My god! My angel wants to be with me! _Axel thought, on the inside he was ecstatic to hear these words from Roxas, but on the outside he kept a calmer demeanour, for Roxas. "Shhhh, Roxy. It's alright. Come on, we can talk this over ice cream at our spot." I told him, giving him a kind smile, brushing his tears off his face. "Those tears shouldn't be in your beautiful ocean blue eyes Roxy." I told him, making him blush.

"Th-thanks A-Axel." Roxas said, sniffling. "It isn't a problem Roxy. Your my best friend, and I really care about you." I told him, gently kissing his forehead. "Now come on before the ice cream melts!" I told him in a cheerful voice, trying to make him smile. Roxas only rolled his eyes, though I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "It w-on't me-lt Axel." Roxas said, his voice was now the only thing that showed he had been crying. I had made sure his face was wiped dry.

"How do you know Roxy? This heat!" I said, laughing. It wasn't hot out, we needed jackets to keep warm and there was ice on the ground, but anything to make my angel smile. "Ax-el, the-re's ice on the gr-ound." Roxas pointed out. "So the ice cre-am woul-d-dn't melt in this wea-th-ther." Roxas stated, smiling softly now as he watched me. _Man, I love that cute little smile of his. It really makes him look like an innocent, adorable, little angel._ I thought. "Fine, but I really want some now Roxy-poo, so come on!" I told him in a childish way, making him chuckle softly. _Mission make Roxas smile and laugh: almost complete. _I thought. _Mission make Roxy mine, work in progress._ I thought, frowning inwardly. _Damn, I really need to make Roxas mine._

"Axel...Th-thank you." Roxas murmured softly, staying close to my side. I smiled down at him, gently taking his hand into mine. "It's fine Roxy." I told him softly, smiling as I spoke. "But I do want to talk about this Rox. And I want you to be honest with me." I told him softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Roxas nodded and we left to get our ice cream.

* * *

Finally we sat on the ledge of our spot, overlooking the city. I wanted to speak, but instead I stayed silent. "I'm sorry Axel, I really do want to be with you...but..." I heard Roxas sigh softly and I glanced over at him. I really looked at him for the first time in a long time, and I noticed the faint scars on the side of his neck and his face. I noticed the cuts on his forearms, and how some disappeared under his black and white checkard wristbands. "Roxas, what is going on? Please, I want to help you Rox." I told him softly, reaching over, placing my hand on top of his. I noticed his eyes tearing up again and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else has seen this side of Roxas, a side that was vulnerable and weak, a side that needed someone else to help him.

"M-my dad...h-he d-did this." Roxas finally murmured. I couldn't help but look surprised. "H-he ha-s sin-since bef-fore my m-mom di-died..." Roxas said, looking away now. I noticed his shoulders shaking and I pulled him back from the ledge, pulling him close to me. I didn't want us to lose our balance and fall over. I felt his tears soaked into my shirt as I held him close. "I got you Rox, I got you." I whispered softly, gently rubbing his back to help sooth him.

"Roxas, I love you and just because your father beats you doesn't make me love you any less. It pisses me off to know you are going through this, but my love for you hasn't waivered once since I met you." I told him softly. Roxas looked up at me with tearful eyes before he reached up, kissing my lips. I was shocked that he was kissing me, but I kissed him back. Roxas pulled away after a moment before he nodded slightly.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you more Roxy."

Roxas's eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile, and with that smile I knew, I knew that he was mine and I was his

* * *

**AN: So Roxas finally confessed to the abuse and his feelings to Axel! ...I wonder what will happen next...yeah I wonder since I literally just sit here, read other fanfics (mostly ones of Jaden/Jesse, Seto/Kaiba and Kaidoh/Momo) and then I hear in my mind Axel and Roxas yelling at me! They want this story finished...but I don't even feel like it is close to being finished without having everything get rushed. Man having Axel and Roxas yell gets annoying...it's why I am posting more chapters more often! **

**Anyways, I will see yall in the next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, i feel like this chapter is complete crap, though i do plan to have the next chapter the complete story of how Roxas's mother died since i feel that should be explained more in depth...i just think it should. Please review, Authors live off of reviews whether good or critical. (don't be a hater.) Anyways i think that is all i have to say.**

**Love your dear author,  
****Anime-Gal311**

* * *

Roxas (Diary) PoV

_I'm happy. Well, actually that is an understatement. Axel is mine, and i am his...my only problem is my father. He hates me, and i hate him, and he beats me not even knowing i am gay. That is what scares me. That's why i didn't want to be with Axel. I'm scared my father will beat me to death if he finds out i am gay, but Axel knows now because i told him...and he hasn't treated me any different. Honestly, that makes me happy. I'm glad he isn't going to treat me any different...well except now he is acting like a child getting an ice cream cone, but that's cute. I think that is all right now...though now looking back through this old, ratty thing, i will need to get a new book soon...but that's all, will write more later._

Axel (1st) PoV

The next morning was the best since i first met Roxas. I saw my beautiful blonde walking with his two brothers, I still couldn't believe how much Ven and Roxy looked alike, but i could tell which one was my beautiful, blonde Angel. I ran over to them, grinning cheerfully. What? i can't help that Roxas saying yes has me happy and giddy, He's perfect even if he is a little temperamental. "Hey Roxy!" I called out and noticed him turning to look at me. he was scowling, but i saw his scowl falter and a small smile grace his face. _My Roxy, my Roxy is starting to smile!_ I thought. _And he is smiling at me! This has to be heaven, after all no human could look as beautiful as Roxas._ I thought, just realizing that Roxas had walked the rest of the way.

"Hey Ax." Roxas said softly. I grinned, reaching down to kiss his cheek, making him blush and look away. "Good morning my beautiful angel." I told him gently. I swear he blushed a darker shade of red when i said that, but it just made my grin get bigger. after all, i was the only one who had been able to do that to him and god does that make me feel amazing. "How are ya Roxy?" I asked him, gently taking his hand into mine. I felt him lace our fingers before he looked up with a small smile.

"it's been fine, i told Ventus and Sora about our relationship." Roxas said softly, i was confused. "and?" I asked him glancing over at his brothers. "They are happy, they kept saying it was wrong of me not to act sooner." Roxas said, his smile getting a little bigger and i let out the breath i hadn't known i had been holding. For a moment, i thought his own brothers weren't going to accept the relationship, but i am so glad they do.

"Come on my angel, i am going to show you off as property of Axel." I told him with a cheerful grin. I felt shaking and i frowned, glancing down at him to see he was stifling his laughter. I couldn't believe it! My Roxas was laughing because i made him laugh! His laugh was so beautiful. it was music, the soft kind that could get one so moved and emotional.

"Alright Axel, lead the way." Roxas finally said after his laughter had subsided. I don't think i have smiled this much in a long time. I lead Roxas away from his brothers to find my friends and show him off.

Demyx (3rd) person

Demyx was with Zexion, Larxene, Luxford and Marluxia under the willow. Demyx glanced over at Zexion before he grinned and pulled the slate blue haired boy into his lap. "Morning Sexy Zexy" Demyx said with a soft purr in his tone, making Zexion blush and look away. "G-Good mo-morning Dem." Zexion stuttered. Demyx grinned, before he swooped down and kissed Zexion's cheek. "what are ya reading?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Just another book on domestic violence." Zexion murmured. "Man how long is that project? you've been reading those books since the triplets showed up." Larxene muttered, looking annoyed. "it is an all year project." Zexion murmured softly. Demyx smiled softly watching Zexion with soft, loving eyes. He was so glad that Zexion was his, and his alone.

"Roxas, so you finally did it." Zexion said, looking amused. Demyx looked confused before he glanced up and he grinned when he saw Axel and Roxas holding hands. "you guys are finally together!" Demyx said cheerfully. "Alright! I was getting tired of Axel's puppy eyes every time he saw you Roxy." Demyx said, making Axel look away with a blush and Roxas laugh.

"Yeah, i finally got my angel to say yes!' Axel said happily, grinning down at Roxas while Roxas looked away embarrassed now. Demyx watched with soft, gentle eyes. he was glad to see his friends finally together.

"Roxas, may i talk to you alone?" Zexion said at last standing up. Demyx looked confused before Zexion smiled gently and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Roxas nodded and left with Zexion silently. Demyx watched his boyfriend and Roxas with a grin. "well you have your little hot-tempered angel, and i have my brilliant evil scientist." Demyx said cheerfully. Axel rolled his eyes. "pretty much." Axel said, looking amused as Demyx smiled happily.

* * *

Axel (1st) Person

The bell rang before i got to see my Roxy again, but that was fine since he sat next to me in first period. NYA! I can't wait to see my Roxy again. He is my light in this hell hole of a world, even if my light has some flaws and damage. I saw my blonde already in the class and I grinned at him. "Hello my beautiful blonde angel." I tell him, making him blush and smile. "Hey Ax." Roxas replied back and i rolled my eyes.

"Now Roxy, i am going to have to teach you flirting with your boyfriend techniques." I told him, making him roll his eyes. I laughed and threw my arms around him. kissing his cheek. _Seeing Roxas like this is a hell of a lot better than seeing him like the other day, crying and upset. I never want to see him cry cause he is upset again. I will make sure he never cries for that reason._ I thought as I buried my face into Roxas's hair. I could feel the vibrations come from him as he laughed. I pulled away, looking confused.

Roxas shook his head, smiling at me, which of course made my heart melt with how adorable that smile looked. "Oh come on my little Roxy, please tell me what has you laughing." I begged, giving him the puppy dog look, that only made him laugh more. I grinned though. He just told me without saying a word. I am making him laugh, he's laughing because of me. I don't think today could get any better.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! i have not abandoned you guys i promise! but for this story it is the end (there will be a sequel since i find it easiest to end it here.(i also can't think of anything else without making it all sound like rambles)) I will also be going back and editing the story some to fix any mistakes and put a true prologue in (i have the perfect idea for one!) So guys don't give up me just yet! See you guys in the sequel (which i will try to have up in the upcoming weeks!)

Also if you guys have any ideas or pairings you guys want to see in the sequel, let me know in the comments! Love you guys and i can't believe that you guys still want to follow and favorite this.


End file.
